


Believing in Yesterday

by Leio_Rossi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Kid Stiles Stilinksi, M/M, POV Derek, Pre-Hale Fire, Protective Derek, Teenager Derek, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio_Rossi/pseuds/Leio_Rossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was driving through the city when he suddenly hears a cry that made his wolf howl with pain. He barely manages to park before running to the source and finding little Stiles sitting on the pavement with a bloody scrape on his knee and tears in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing in Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I got into Teen Wolf, and whoopsies, this just kind of sort of happened (???) (Cries inside). I'm really hoping this will end as a one shot but knowing my fucktwad of a brain, it'll end up being more than one chapter... I guess we'll know in the author's end notes. (This is the sign of an author you should be wary of btw.)

Derek sped past another sign with flashing numbers saying 85 mph. He didn't need a sign to tell him he was speeding; he knew perfectly well that he was way above the speed limit, but that didn't stop him from pressing the accelerator just a tad bit more, forcing the lever to reach 90. His mother was going to kill him, but hey, what did she expect from a 16 year old?

  
  


He cranked up the music as he entered the small town that was Beacon Hills, a place for people who had been idiots thinking there was opportunities here or for people who were too much of idiots to know how to function outside of Beacon Hills. It wasn't that it was bad, but honestly when a fourth of the population were supernatural, there had to be a name for the special kind of idiocy the humans of Beacon Hills possessed.

  
  


With a swift turn of the steering wheel he curved around a corner, ignoring the red light. It was then that he heard it. The soft sniffling of a child who was in pain. His wolf immediately rose to the surface, whining and desperately trying to go to the source of the crying. He slammed the breaks as he felt himself losing control, just barely managed to skid into a parking spot before his wolf came out completely. His clothes tore and in seconds he was out of the car, running towards the crying.

  
  


He ran faster than he ever had before and it would have felt amazing had it not been for the fact that someone important to him (even though he couldn't tell who it was) was hurt and in danger. His instinctive reaction to nurture and guard what was his rose, and it only took him a minute or two to locate the crying person.

  
  


It was a small boy with brown hair that curled around ears and bright eyes that were rimmed with tears. He was sitting on the ground with a skewed bicycle beside him, clutching his knee. It was scraped and there was blood slowly sliding down his leg. Derek was by his side in seconds, nosing at the wound with a whine. He felt an irrational anger towards the ground for hurting what was his. The boy hiccuped with fear as he tried to scoot back from the wolf, but he was stopped by a paw.

  
  


“Please don't eat me.” The boy whimpered, his hands shaking as he his his face. “My dad's the sheriff and he has a gun and he won't like you if you eat me. Please I don't want to die. I'm too small for you to eat! If you want someone to eat, you should eat Scott. He's always eating everything even though his mom is a doctor.”

  
  


Derek huffed at the boy who was still trying to escape from him with aborted attempts to move his legs away. The wolf licked the knee using his pain leeching power to heal the wound; the boy gasped in shock and leaned forward to look at his knee which was now all healed.

  
  


“It's gone.” The boy looked up in surprise and at the last minute realized how close his face was to Derek's teeth and made to move back, but the wolf followed him and rubbed his muzzle on the boy's neck, letting their scents mingle together enough for everyone to know that this boy was his.

  
  


The boy giggled and hesitantly slid his hands into the wolf's fur which made Derek rumble happily.

  
  


“You're not that scary.” the boy smiled, petting the wolf who melted under his ministrations. Derek jumped gently on the boy, forcing him onto his back so that he could lay on him, with his head resting on the boy's chest. The boy's heart pounded and he smelled of fear for a second and Derek's wolf whined at the idea of his mate being scared of him. He nuzzled the side of the boy's face, seeking to calm down the boy.

  
  


“You know, you act more like a cat.” the boy laughed and Derek fell in love with the sound of his soft, breathy laughter and the way he could feel the boy's chest rise and fall against him. This was his perfect match. This was _his_. “My name is Genim- but my friends call me Stiles.”

  
  


Derek's ears flickered to the boy to show that he was listening but he remained where he was, feeling a sense of satisfaction and contentment curl in him. Stiles. What a weird name. He didn't care though. His mate was perfect. Stiles' scent was sweet with happiness and the boy was running his hands through his fur curiously. His mate was safe and happy. His little Stiles.

  
  


“I thought all wolves were really bad and ate people.” Stiles murmured the confession as he hugged the wolf. Derek rumbled happily. “Are you a superwolf? You're nice and you can heal people.” He continued talking, changing subject so much and so randomly that Derek settled to just listening to the boy talk.

  
  


Derek's eyes were closed in peace and he was about doze off with his mate running his hands through his fur and talking nonstop, when he heard the sound of police sirens and he belatedly remembered what Stiles had told him. _My dad's the sheriff_. The wolf sat up quickly as he heard them coming closer.

  
  


Stiles frowned in confusion and reached for the wolf, and Derek had to control himself to not just shoot forward into the human's arms to satisfy him. His wolf urged him to let the little boy wrap his arms around him again or to pick him up and take him home with him, but with the increasing volume of the sirens, his human mind began taking control of the wheel. He had to go right now unless he wanted to either A) reveal he was a werewolf or B) get shot by the sheriff. Neither of which he was sure Stiles would think as good qualities in a mate. He could come back as a human though. That made his wolf back off and he turned around ready to run back to his car when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle.

  
  


He turned in surprise at Stiles who seemed like he was ready to cry.

  
  


“Don't leave me. Please. My mom left me and she didn't come back.”

  
  


Derek whined and licked a long stripe on Stiles' cheek, silently promising that he would come back then dashed off, smelling the bitter scent of sadness coming off of his mate.

  
  


He made it to his car and he jumped in, shifting back into human form. He changed quickly into the spare clothes he had in the back and got out, praying to whatever god was out there that Stiles would still be there.

  
  


He speed walked to where he had left Stiles and found him crying, hugging his legs with his arms. The scent of loneliness wafted from Stiles and Derek knelt down next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy jumped, his head shooting up to meet Derek's eyes. There was both disappointment at first in his eyes before it shifted to awe.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Derek asked, with a slight frown. Stiles opened and closed his mouth, imitating a fish before he managed to say something.

  
  


“Yeah!” Stiles squeaked, blushing. “I just fell off my bike! Silly me. But you know how it is with us kids. Falling and stuff- but you know- whatever. I'm cool now, cuz I can totally ride a bike! I bet you can too. I mean you're all strong and stuff with your muscles. No I bet you ride a motorcycle or something cool.”

  
  


Derek let out a laugh and ducked his head.

  
  


“I'm afraid I don't ride bikes or motorcycles, just a Camaro.” He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to the young boy who took it. He yanked Stiles up to his feet, and the boy smiled up at him.

  
  


“Dude, that's awesome! Those are like super expensive, and hey- Derek Hale rides a Camaro! My dad hates him. Are you Derek Hale?” Stiles tilted his head up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, and the view made Derek's mouth water. The expanse of smooth, pale skin, all in display for him. If Stiles leaned his head to this side just a little, it would like he's submitting to him, and just the thought of it made his knees want to tremble.

  
  


“Hey, come back to Earth. Are you Derek Hale?” Stiles waved a hand in front of his face. The older boy blinked in surprise, coming back to himself.

  
  


“I am.” Derek nodded.

  
  


“You should probably stop breaking the rules.” Stiles gave him a crooked smile, and Derek felt his wolf almost purr with contentment. He casually ruffled Stiles' hair before walking past him.

  
  


“I'll think about it, kid.” Derek said as he picked up the bike that was almost bent in half. “You're going to need a new bike. I think I have a spare one back home.” He turned to Stiles who looked ecstatic.

  
  


“That would be awesome!” Stiles practically bounces happily. Derek felt a small smile grace his lips as he looked down into Stiles' almost golden eyes. The moment was broken by a gruff voice.

  
  


“What are you doing with my son?”

  
  


Both of their head whipped around to find the sheriff heading towards them with a suspicious glare directed to Derek. His hand reached for his taser.

  
  


“Dad, he's totally cool! Don't tase him! He was helping me after I had fallen!” Stiles got in front of Derek and he felt a sense of warmth spread throughout him at the thought of his mate standing up for him.

  
  


“Well, I have the right to get worried when my nine year old son is found with a teenage delinquent.” Sheriff Stilinski replied gruffly to his son.

  
  


Derek froze. _Nine?!_ His mate was nine years old. Of course he was.

  
  


“He promised me he'd stop breaking the rules.” Stiles chirped happily.

  
  


Derek was about to protest but then his mate turned at him with a pout and he sighed and nodded.

  
  


“I promised, I guess.”

  
  


“Well, make sure you keep it. Stiles, we're going home.” the sheriff grabbed the mangled bike from Derek's hands and clapped the teenager on the shoulder. “Thanks for helping Stiles.” He looked as awkward as Derek felt.

  
  


“No problem.” Derek replied. He took a step back. “Well, I'll see you around.”

  
  


“I hope not.” the sheriff replied smoothly before turning around and walking towards the police car. Derek scowled. “Come on, Stiles.”

  
  


“Thanks, Derek!” Stiles smiled widely and shot himself at Derek with a tight hug. “You'll come by my house with the bike, right?”

  
  


“If your dad lets me.” Derek loosely wrapped his arms around Stiles, breathing his scent one last time. It smelled so welcoming and _his._ “And if not, I'll just take it to the police station.”

  
  


Stiles smiled then ran off to his dad's car with a scent of joy trailing after him.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was a fucktwad and there will be more chapters...maybe.I have an idea for this but if you guys think I should stop here, tell me. Reviews are always appreciated and kudos are the best! Thanks.


End file.
